


Show Me

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: "He was on his ass before he knew what hit him!" Carter said and Lee looked pleased, the way he always did when someone complimented his fighting prowess. "You have to show me how to do that.""Would you actually like me to?""Of course, man!" Carter replied with a bright grin, already grabbing Lee's wrist and dragging him into the lounge where there was more space. "Show me."





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I wrote most of a while ago but never posted.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about martial arts! I used youtube videos to come up with some of what Lee shows Carter and it's probably complete nonsense. I know Lee's style is usually more violent than this but obviously I wanted something that he could actually teach Carter without it being too violent.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

"Did you see his face!" Carter exclaimed enthusiastically as he practically bounced into his apartment, Lee trailing behind him. "And the way you just huah! Hah! Hyah!" He flailed his arms around dramatically in an attempt to mimic Lee's earlier movements.

"That is not what I did," Lee commented but he looked amused.

"It was so cool though! He was on his ass before he knew what hit him!" Carter said and Lee looked pleased, the way he always did when someone complimented his fighting prowess. "You have to show me how to do that."

"Would you actually like me to?"

"Of course, man!" Carter replied with a bright grin, already grabbing Lee's wrist and dragging him into the lounge where there was more space. "Show me."

"It would be better to do it somewhere with safety mats," Lee said with a frown.

"Aww come on Lee," Carter pleaded, taking a step back so that he was in front of the couch. "Look, if I fall, I'll land on the couch. It'll be fine."

Lee gave him a dubious look for a moment but then he sighed, reaching out to maneuver Carter to where he wanted him, hands gentle on his shoulders as he steered him into place.

"It was a very simple sequence of movements. You should not have any trouble with them," he said and Carter couldn't help the pleased feeling he got at the knowledge that Lee had that confidence in him, even if it was just a simple set of actions like he said.

"Alright, then. Show me," he grinned.

"He had his arms up like this," Lee told him, taking hold of Carter's wrists and pulling his arms up in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Okay, got it. Now show me how to knock him flat on his ass," Carter said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lee rolled his eyes at him and Carter almost didn't see it coming. It was all too fast for him to see what Lee did but suddenly there was a blow to his side, his arms were swept out of the way and then his legs were knocked from under him, a hand on his chest giving just enough pressure to send him toppling backwards onto the couch.

Carter stared up at him for a moment, stunned more by his sudden change of position than any injury. Lee had been gentle with him, keeping the usual force out of his movements and the blow to his side hadn't been much more than a tap, just enough to show that the movement was there. Still the swiftness of it knocked him breathless.

"That was amazing!" he said after a moment, with a wide grin, and Lee's mouth curved into a small, pleased smile in response. "Now show me it a lot slower. And I mean a _lot_ slower. Ain't no one keeping up with your ninja speed."

Lee's face did that thing where he looked happy but like he was trying to hide it, as if he didn't want Carter to see the way he lit up with it. It was the same expression he got every time Carter showed an interest in his martial arts and Carter had privately labelled it as adorable, vowing to make it appear as often as possible. With that in mind, he hauled himself off the couch to stand in front of him again, arms raised as before, as he waited for instruction.

"It would be different in each scenario and you cannot necessarily use the same moves each time," Lee said. "But this time I started by hitting him in the side. It is undefended with your arms as they are now." He demonstrated, slowing his movements so that Carter could see as he tapped a hand to his side, his fingers curled into a loose fist.

"He was inexperienced in hand to hand combat," he carried on. "I was able to knock his arms out of the way, making it hard for him to retaliate for a few moments." He demonstrated that too, his forearm sweeping across, and Carter let his arms be pushed aside.

"He was then defenseless so it was easy to knock him down," Lee told him, changing his stance and hooking a foot behind Carter's ankle. He pressed a gentle hand to the center of his chest, exerting only the smallest amount of pressure and Carter swayed backwards slightly, remaining standing only because Lee wasn't actually trying to knock him down.

They stood like that for a moment, Carter very aware of Lee's hand on his chest, and then Lee stepped back.

"Now you try," he said and Carter stared at him.

"Me?"

"I will not fight back," Lee promised him. "And I will talk you through it if you forget."

"Okay," Carter agreed as they switched places, enjoying any opportunity that let him make physical contact with Lee. He went through the movements slowly, stopping short of knocking Lee down when he reached the final movement, his hand pressing gently at his chest and Lee swayed under the touch.

"Good," he said, approval in his eyes. "Try it again."

He repeated it all, Lee correcting him every now and again, and Carter couldn't stop the thrill that ran through him each time Lee reached out to physically correct his actions, hands gentle as he adjusted him and his voice soft as he explained what was wrong.

They ran through it a few times at that pace until Carter had the order of movements fixed in his mind and was getting the positioning right each time.

"Now try it faster," Lee told him and Carter hesitated.

"Are you sure? What if...?"

"You will not hurt me," Lee assured him and Carter envied that quiet confidence. "None of these movements are designed to cause injury. The intention is to throw your attacker off guard and knock them to the ground."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna hurt my partner," Carter grinned and a hint of amusement twitched in the corner of Lee's mouth, although whether it was skepticism at the idea that Carter could actually hurt him or simply a response to his own smile, he couldn't tell. Either way, he enjoyed that faint trace of a smile from his serious partner for a moment before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

They went through the sequence again at a faster pace, although it was still nothing like the speed Lee had used, and kept repeating it until Lee seemed satisfied that he was getting it right.

"Good. Now see if you can knock me down," Lee told him. "Put more force behind your movements." He put his hand over Carter's, where it rested on his chest from the last action, pressing it harder in demonstration and Carter hoped that the way his cheeks heated up at that wasn't too obvious.

Just the sight of Lee's hand over his sent something warm curling through him and he had to suppress the urge to link his fingers through Lee's and just hold onto him, to see what he would do if Carter took that first tentative step. But Lee was looking at him expectantly so he tried to snap himself out of it, nodding a quick acknowledgement to Lee's instructions and reluctantly pulling his hand away from the warmth of his touch.

He went through the whole sequence again, putting more force into his movements and feeling a surge of triumph when Lee fell back onto the couch.

"I did it!" Carter crowed in delight, a bright smile stretching across his mouth. Lee looked up at him, a proud expression on his face, and Carter suddenly wanted nothing more than to keep that look there, to make Lee proud of him, because it filled him with a sudden warmth that was much stronger than that caused by his success. He held out a hand and pulled Lee up when he accepted it, hesitating for an instant before letting go, savoring the feeling of his warm skin.

"Now see if you can do it again," Lee instructed and Carter did it all over again. He jabbed a fist at Lee's side and then used his arm to hit Lee's out of the way even as he shifted his feet into position for the next move. This time though, he got the positioning of his foot just slightly wrong and when Lee fell backwards, his own balance was thrown off, sending him sprawling ungracefully onto the couch on top of Lee in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs.

He lay stunned for a moment, unable to think much past the sudden warmth of Lee's body pressed along the full length of his. He was so close and it brought all of Carter's long hidden feelings rushing in, all those things he longed to do to him flooding his thoughts as they always did whenever Lee ended up in his personal space.

"Sorry," he mumbled after a few seconds, trying to shake those thoughts away and pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at Lee. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You almost had it right," Lee answered, seemingly completely unconcerned by their change in position. "Your foot was slightly too high. It put you off balance as I fell. Your foot needs to be at the back of my ankle." He moved one of his legs where it was tangled with Carter's and tapped his foot against the back of Carter's ankle. It felt strangely intimate given their current position and Carter mused that he was probably losing his mind if he was starting to think of ankle tapping as intimate.

He knew he should get up but he couldn't quite bring himself to, couldn't tear himself away from the heat of Lee's body and the soft affection in his eyes. He searched Lee's face for any sign of discomfort at their position but there didn't seem to be any. Lee was relaxed beneath him, his hands on Carter's waist where they had landed automatically as they fell and his eyes meeting Carter's.

There was something there in his eyes, something magnetic that made Carter feel like he was falling. It was enough to make him forget the usual caution that kept him from doing anything stupid when Lee got too close and he found himself leaning in to press their lips together before he could stop himself.

It lasted a blissful moment before he remembered himself and tried to pull back, apologies already forming on his tongue, but Lee didn't give him the chance to say them, instead chasing after his mouth and kissing him again. It was slow and gentle, Lee's mouth soft and pliant against his, as if this were just a natural progression for them, and that more than anything made a glow of happiness lodge in Carter's chest.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Lee made a quiet noise in his throat that he wanted to hear more of. Lee's hands slipped up under the hem of his t-shirt, fingertips warm as they ran over his skin and Carter reveled in every gentle touch as he explored Lee's mouth with his tongue.

"Maybe I should ask you to teach me things more often if this is what happens," Carter said when they finally pulled apart, panting for breath, and Lee huffed out a laugh.

"Or you could just ask me to kiss you," he answered, his voice warm with affection as he looked up at Carter with one of his rare smiles.

"Mmm that sounds good too," Carter agreed, ducking his head to kiss him again and feeling that smile pressed against his lips.


End file.
